The Queen Anne's Revenge
"Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel." - Philip Swift The Queen Anne's Revenge, often simply referred to as the Revenge, or in-game as QAR 'is the legendary famous ship captained by the notorious pirate Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard. She appears as a Level 39-41 Legendary Ship with 12 broadside cannons and 8 cannons on deck. She uses powerful Round Shot for both deck guns and broadsides, capable of sinking a war frigate in a single volley, if it has no armor. The ''Queen Anne's Revenge is smaller, slimmer and more agile than other War-class ships. She can also reload broadsides incredibly quickly. The ship appears randomly circling around Isla Perdida, Isla Tormenta,Isla Cangrejos and sometimes by Devils Anvil. This Legendary Ship is different from all other ships as she doesn't come straight at you, she will always have her broadsides facing the ship attacking her. Enemies Aboard The Queen Anne's Revenge is crewed by Jumbees, powerful enemies that will come in three waves. The battle will culminate with the appearance of LaSchafe, a Jumbee Boss and Blackbeard's master-in-arms. He will appear along with more members of his crew to attack you. History Originally named La Concorde de Nantes, the Concorde was captured by pirate Captain Benjamin Hornigold on November 28, 1717 near the island of Martinique. Hornigold turned the ship over to one of his pirates - Edward Teach, who was later known as Blackbeard, and made him captain. Blackbeard converted La Concorde into his flagship and renamed it the Queen Anne's Revenge. Teach upgraded the already potent vessel by adding numerous guns to her decks. Most pirates at the time preferred sloops for their small size and quick speed for attack and escape. The Queen Anne's Revenge ''made up for any loss in speed with sheer firepower for a vessel of her size; outgunning some smaller warships. By 1718, Blackbeard used his new ship to blockade Charlestown Harbor. He continued using the ship for years, pirating and pillaging wherever she sailed. However, while attempting to flee the Royal Navy, Teach attempted to slip into the shallower waters he knew well. But, the larger vessel ran aground on the ocean sandbar, and had to be abandoned. Clarification of Current Ownership of the Ship Apparently, Jolly Roger controls the ''Revenge, as well as the entire Jumbee crew. Jolly Roger forcibly took the Revenge away from Blackbeard by using a voodoo doll to control LaSchafe, Blackbeard's first mate who was in charge of the ship while Blackbeard was away. Since Jolly Roger has control of LaSchafe, he also has control of the entire Zombie, or "Jumbee" Crew. Blackbeard then reclaims the Revenge some time before the events of On Stranger Tides. For more information on the current timeline of the game, please go here. Movie History :"The ''Revenge''' ''is mine!" - Hector Barbossa According to pirate lore, the Queen Anne's Revenge is crewed by both humans and zombies. It appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, as the first historical ship to appear in any of the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Sometime after the battle at Ocracoke Lake, Blackbeard saved the Queen Anne's Revenge and used it as his flagship during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Throughout his search, Blackbeard had more cannons and Greek Fire (like modern day napalm) added to his ship's weaponry. To ensure loyalty, the officers of Queen Anne's Revenge are zombies who keep the indentured men in line. Also, Blackbeard has learned powerful magic that allows him to use the Sword of Triton to control the Queen Anne's rigging. Festooned with the bones of his victims and spitting fire from its bow to incinerate enemy ships, or the occasional crew member fallen out of favor, this vessel is surely a pirate's vision of Hell on Earth. Game Notes *The level of the Jumbee crew depends upon the levels of the pirates fighting them. *The Queen Anne's Revenge circles the islands of: Cangrejos, Perdida, and Tormenta. *She gives much more cargo then normal enemy ships, even more than treasure fleets, often at least 5 royal chests and at most 12 royal chests. *The ship uses long range broadsides of Round Shot and fires Chain and Explosive rounds up close. *There is a slight glitch, where the front and back masts are almost barriers that the jumbees have trouble crossing sometimes. *They are the only enemies to wear dark black clothing, and the only enemies besides Navy soldiers to wear Navy Tricornes. *If you get sunk or stop firing, the QAR will repair itself. *The Queen Anne's Revenge has living pirates onboard in the movies but in Pirates Online you only fight Blackbeard's zombies. *Sometimes the jumbees will walk off the ship, and a pirate has to bring them back on board by shooting at it. *The Queen Anne's Revenge appears rarely within the game now since it is a legendary ship. It will be making appearances every once in a while but is not removed, just a rare sight to see. External links *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Video 1 *Video 2 *Video 3 Gallery QAR.jpg|The Dreaded Queen Anne's Revenge. 310px-Queen_Anne.png|The Queen Anne's Revenge Sailing the Caribbean. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-37-40.jpg|The deck of The Queen Anne's Revenge being boarded by raiding pirates. Queen Anne's Revenge being fired at.jpg|The Maleficent Queen Anne's Revenge being fired at with fury. QAR legendary ship.jpg|The legendary ship. QAR Hull.png|The burnt hull of the mighty Queen Anne's Revenge. Category:POTC Movie Lore Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Boss Ships Category:Legendary Ships Category:Boss Battles